trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King Trailers
Teaser Trailer #1 (from Aladdin) (1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Clips: The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin) Narrator (Mark Elliot): Over the years, Walt Disney Studios has taken us on unforgettable journeys, from under the sea in The Little Mermaid, to an enchanted castle in Beauty and the Beast, and into a whole new world with Aladdin. (Clips: The Making of The Lion King) (Singing in African Language) Narrator: Now, for the summer of 1994, Disney animators will take you deep into the wilds of Africa for Disney's 32nd all-new full-length animated feature, The Lion King. It's an extraordinary original story about a heroic young cub named Simba, destined to become king of the jungle. Singer (Carmen Twillie): It's the circle of life. Narrator: To create a cast of realistic animal characters, Disney's artists drew inspiration for their work by sketching and studying the real things. Some of their subjects were even invited right into the studio. Jeffery Katzenburg: Big kitty. (Laughter) Narrator: With seven original songs by pop superstar Elton John and Aladdin's Academy Award-winning lyricist Tim Rice, The Lion King will take you on a journey to a dazzling new world of adventure. Singer: In the circle, the circle of life. Circle of Life. (The Lion King title card) ("Coming for Summer 1994 from Walt Disney Pictures") Teaser Trailer #2 (from The Fox and the Hound) (1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Singing in African Language) (Elephant Trumpeting) (Clips: The Making of The Lion King) Narrator (Mark Elliot): '''Walt Disney Pictures invites you behind the scenes to experience the magic of an extraordinary work in process. '''Roger Allers (director): '''Great! Great! Then he goes dancing off. Ha ha! '''Narrator: '''Set deep in the heart of Africa, The Lion King tells the story of the noble, Young Simba, who's destined to become king of the jungle. (Simba Roars) '''Narrator: '''Only his ruthless uncle Scar stands between him and the throne. '''Young Simba: '''You're so weird. '''Scar: '''You have no idea. '''Narrator: '''Over 300 artists and performers are hard at work, bringing the incredible world of The Lion King to life. '''Rob Minkoff and Roger Allers: ''It means "no worries" For the rest of your days'' Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella: ' ''It's a problem-free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata! (Mufasa laughs) '''Narrator: '''The Lion King features seven original songs, by pop superstar Elton John, and Aladdin's academy award-winning lyricist Tim Rice. '''Elton John (singing): ''Can you feel the love tonight,'' Female Singer: ''Can you feel the love.'' Singers: ''Won't you stay to see.'' Narrator: 'This Summer, go on an unforgettable journey. '''Banzai: '''Did we order this dinner to go? '''Shenzi: '''No! Why? '''Banzai: ''Cause there it goes! (Timon runs) '''Narrator: '''And share the fun of a remarkable motion picture event. '''Singers: ''In the circle, the circle of life. Circle of Life.'' '''Narrator: '''Walt Disney Pictures presents... The Lion King. (cuts through The Lion King title before we also cut to Coming to Theatres for Summer 1994 from Walt Disney Pictures) Teaser Trailer #3 TBA Official Trailer TBA Category:Disney Trailers Category:1993 Trailers Category:1994 Trailers Category:Teaser Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot